psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
List of MeSH codes (F01)
For other categories, see List of MeSH codes. The following is a list of the "F" codes for MeSH. It is a product of the United States National Library of Medicine. Source for content is here. (File "2006 MeSH Trees".) --- behavior and behavior mechanisms --- adaptation, psychological * --- feedback, psychological * --- orientation --- attitude * --- attitude of health personnel * --- attitude to computers * --- attitude to death * --- attitude to health * --- health knowledge, attitudes, practice --- behavior * --- accident proneness * --- adolescent behavior * --- behavior, animal * --- animal communication * --- echolocation * --- vocalization, animal * --- animal migration * --- appetitive behavior * --- grooming * --- predatory behavior * --- consummatory behavior * --- nesting behavior * --- predatory behavior * --- sex behavior, animal * --- copulation * --- pair bond * --- eliminative behavior, animal * --- escape reaction * --- feeding behavior * --- cannibalism * --- freezing reaction, cataleptic * --- homing behavior * --- immobility response, tonic * --- behavioral symptoms * --- affective symptoms * --- aggression * --- agonistic behavior * --- catatonia * --- child reactive disorders * --- coprophagia * --- delusions * --- depersonalization * --- depression * --- encopresis * --- enuresis * --- hearing loss, functional * --- malingering * --- mental fatigue * --- obsessive behavior * --- paranoid behavior * --- schizophrenic language * --- self-injurious behavior * --- self mutilation * --- suicide * --- suicide, assisted * --- suicide, attempted * --- stress, psychological * --- child behavior * --- infant behavior * --- codependency (psychology) * --- communication * --- communication barriers * --- disclosure * --- mandatory reporting * --- parental notification * --- truth disclosure * --- duty to warn * --- whistleblowing * --- duty to recontact * --- information dissemination * --- interdisciplinary communication * --- language * --- narration * --- negotiating * --- nonverbal communication * --- blushing * --- crying * --- facial expression * --- smiling * --- kinesics * --- gestures * --- laughter * --- manual communication * --- sign language * --- persuasive communication * --- propaganda * --- verbal behavior * --- speech * --- speech intelligibility * --- drinking behavior * --- alcohol drinking * --- escape reaction * --- exploratory behavior * --- feeding behavior * --- fasting * --- food habits * --- food preferences * --- habits * --- fingersucking * --- food habits * --- nail biting * --- smoking * --- marijuana smoking * --- tongue habits * --- harm reduction * --- health behavior * --- patient compliance * --- self-examination * --- breast self-examination * --- treatment refusal * --- imitative behavior * --- impulsive behavior * --- compulsive behavior * --- behavior, addictive * --- inhibition (psychology) * --- proactive inhibition * --- reactive inhibition * --- motor activity * --- freezing reaction, cataleptic * --- immobility response, tonic * --- personal satisfaction * --- reproductive behavior * --- contraception behavior * --- risk reduction behavior * --- risk-taking * --- gambling * --- self stimulation * --- sexual behavior * --- coitus * --- coitus interruptus * --- courtship * --- extramarital relations * --- masturbation * --- prostitution * --- safe sex * --- sexual abstinence * --- sexual harassment * --- sexuality * --- bisexuality * --- heterosexuality * --- homosexuality * --- homosexuality, female * --- homosexuality, male * --- social behavior * --- aggression * --- altruism * --- anomie * --- ceremonial behavior * --- competitive behavior * --- cooperative behavior * --- deception * --- dehumanization * --- commodification * --- gift giving * --- helping behavior * --- mass behavior * --- permissiveness * --- professional misconduct * --- rejection (psychology) * --- scapegoating * --- shyness * --- social adjustment * --- social conformity * --- social desirability * --- social distance * --- social dominance * --- dominance-subordination * --- social facilitation * --- social identification * --- social isolation * --- stereotyping * --- spatial behavior * --- crowding * --- personal space * --- territoriality * --- stereotyped behavior * --- sucking behavior * --- tobacco use cessation * --- smoking cessation --- child rearing * --- toilet training --- defense mechanisms * --- acting out * --- denial (psychology) * --- displacement (psychology) * --- cathexis * --- scapegoating * --- fantasy * --- helplessness, learned * --- identification (psychology) * --- gender identity * --- perceptual defense * --- projection * --- scapegoating * --- rationalization * --- regression (psychology) * --- repression * --- repression-sensitization * --- sublimation --- emotions * --- affect * --- irritable mood * --- anger * --- rage * --- anxiety * --- anxiety, castration * --- koro (penis panic) * --- dental anxiety * --- bereavement * --- grief * --- boredom * --- euphoria * --- expressed emotion * --- fear * --- dental anxiety * --- panic * --- frustration * --- guilt * --- shame * --- happiness * --- hate * --- hostility * --- jealousy * --- laughter * --- loneliness * --- love --- human characteristics --- human development * --- adolescent development * --- child development * --- language development * --- child language * --- crying --- mental competency --- motivation * --- achievement * --- aspirations (psychology) * --- conflict (psychology) * --- drive * --- hunger * --- thirst * --- exploratory behavior * --- food deprivation * --- goals * --- handling (psychology) * --- instinct * --- intention * --- power (psychology) * --- water deprivation --- neurobehavioral manifestations * --- apraxias * --- gait apraxia * --- catatonia * --- confusion * --- delirium * --- consciousness disorders * --- memory disorders * --- amnesia * --- amnesia, anterograde * --- amnesia, retrograde * --- amnesia, transient global * --- korsakoff syndrome * --- mental retardation * --- perceptual disorders * --- agnosia * --- gerstmann syndrome * --- prosopagnosia * --- auditory perceptual disorders * --- hallucinations * --- illusions * --- phantom limb * --- psychomotor disorders * --- apraxias * --- apraxia, ideomotor * --- psychomotor agitation --- personality * --- assertiveness * --- authoritarianism * --- character * --- creativeness * --- dependency (psychology) * --- empathy * --- individuality * --- intelligence * --- leadership * --- machiavellianism * --- negativism * --- personality development * --- ego * --- reality testing * --- extraversion (psychology) * --- id * --- identification (psychology) * --- gender identity * --- identity crisis * --- individuation * --- introversion (psychology) * --- moral development * --- psychosexual development * --- gender identity * --- latency period (psychology) * --- oral stage * --- self concept * --- self assessment (psychology) * --- self disclosure * --- self efficacy * --- superego * --- type a personality * --- unconscious (psychology) * --- temperament --- psychology, social * --- double bind interaction * --- family * --- adult children * --- birth order * --- family characteristics * --- marital status * --- divorce * --- marriage * --- single person * --- single parent * --- widowhood * --- family relations * --- intergenerational relations * --- maternal behavior * --- maternal-fetal relations * --- maternal deprivation * --- parent-child relations * --- father-child relations * --- mother-child relations * --- parenting * --- paternal behavior * --- paternal deprivation * --- sibling relations * --- nuclear family * --- only child * --- parents * --- fathers * --- mothers * --- single parent * --- surrogate mothers * --- siblings * --- spouses * --- single-parent family * --- group processes * --- consensus * --- focus groups * --- group structure * --- peer group * --- peer review * --- peer review, health care * --- peer review, research * --- role * --- professional role * --- nurse's role * --- physician's role * --- sick role * --- sensitivity training groups * --- social distance * --- internal-external control * --- interpersonal relations * --- dissent and disputes * --- intergenerational relations * --- interprofessional relations * --- interdisciplinary communication * --- physician-nurse relations * --- negotiating * --- professional-family relations * --- professional-patient relations * --- dentist-patient relations * --- nurse-patient relations * --- physician-patient relations * --- researcher-subject relations * --- trust * --- life style * --- life change events * --- morale * --- morals * --- conscience * --- ethics * --- moral development * --- virtues * --- paternalism * --- prejudice * --- psychosocial deprivation * --- social values F01